


Swordplay Foreplay

by Nicole74



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan AU - Freeform, F/M, No Curse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:17:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4669751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicole74/pseuds/Nicole74
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma displays her prowess with the sword with one of her father's knights. Never one to back down from a challenge, she then engages Killian in a fight before the two are caught in a comprising position by a displease Prince Charming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swordplay Foreplay

Gasping for breath and finding herself pinned against the oak tree and staring at a sword being held centimetres from her exposed neck, Emma was internally scolding herself. It was only moments ago that she had had the upper hand, the leverage she had had disappearing the moment she caught a glimpse of piercing blue eyes and an sly grin in her peripheral as she blocked and parried against her opponent. 

_What a bastard! What was he even doing here watching?_ She thought.

Not one to yield, she schooled her thoughts and refocused her attentions on the man before her and not the one casually leaning against another tree, looking on in clear amusement. Pushing thoughts of the leather clad ‘gentleman’ (she only referred to him as a such because he introduced himself as such when they first met and continued to remind her that he was one at every opportunity he had), Emma composed herself and found her opening when her attacker made a fatal error - _ok, a fatal error in other circumstances_ – when he moved within kneeing proximity.

Smirking at the knight before her, Emma brought her knee up to his groin and shoved him back, causing him to drop his sword and bend over, groaning in pain. Seizing her opportunity, she leapt forward and snatched the fallen soldier’s sword, drawing it upon him as he tried to recover.

The soldier coughed and muttered both his resignation and his congratulations and he took several deep breaths in an attempt to compose himself.

“Good form, Sir Cam, you nearly had me, but maybe next time?” Emma teased as she handed the knight his weapon back.

Righting himself as he took his sword. He bowed, commenting on her improved form and how she might even be able to best her father now, before taking his leave.

Beaming at his praise and proud that she had bested yet another of her daddy’s knights, Emma turned to face her lone audience member. She was met with a smug grin adorning his face as his eyes unabashedly raked up and down her body. The shiver that traveled her spine as she watched him take her in had nothing to do with him but the adrenalin from her fight. Yep, nothing to do with him at all.

“What did I tell you love, I knew straight away that you have a little pirate in you. That little display just proved it.” He said as he pushed himself off the tree he was leaning against so he could begin to slowly stalk towards the warrior princess before him.

“However,” he added as he slowly, predatorily made his way toward her, “I wonder how a fair lass such as yourself would fair against, say a dashing rapscallion, and not one of her father’s knights.”

“You mean someone like you?” She countered indignantly.

“Why, princess, are you saying you find me dashingly handsome?” He teased. A clear challenge in his eyes as he took the last few steps towards her so that he was mere centimetres from her.

Not one to run away from a challenge, Emma leaned forward and noticed that her proximity to his lips made him gulp.

“Well let’s have it then pirate” she purred before pulling back and taking her stance, sword in hand ready to battle.

A cocky smile graced his features as he watched her and too followed suit by stepping back and unsheathing his sword from his scabbard. 

After only moments of staring at each other, each daring the other to make the first move, the two finally engaged in a beautiful display of skill and good form.

Throughout their duel, both managed to gain the upper hand at some stage before the other was able to get out of their predicament. Clashes, blocks and parries were abundant and neither showed signs of losing.

It was only when Emma took a misstep that it looked like their duel would be coming to an end. Finding herself on her back with him towering above her waiting for her to admit defeat, Emma was too stubborn and defiant to give him what he sought so she just stared back at him, silently challenging him to make his next move.

Realising her stubbornness, her chuckled as he leaned down further so that she was now pinned underneath him, giving her no room to repeat the move she used against Sir Cam. Licking his lips as he continued to lean into her, Emma’s breath hitched as he leant down. Was he going to kiss her?

She told herself she was not disappointed when at the last moment he turned his head so he could whisper into her ear.

“I prefer more enjoyable activities with a woman on her back.”

He pulled back ever so slightly so he could stare into her emerald eyes. 

Waiting for her permission to press his lips to hers. He was so close her could feel her chest heaving into his. Seeing her give a small nod and permission in her eyes he was about to close the distance when he heard a displeased huff. Their heated moment was interrupted and they were both pulled from their trance by another indignant cough. Catching their breaths they turned their attentions to the side where they were met with a frowning, somewhat fuming and arms-crossed-against his chest Prince Charming.

Gulping under the prince’s stern gaze, the pirate lifted himself up and shuffled back, distancing himself more than what was required from the princess. As soon as Emma pulled herself up, the pirate bowed then left for the castle, immediately missing the warmth of the princess’s company.

Watching the pirate make haste for the castle, the prince turned to his daughter, glaring. A warning and please explain look plastered across his face.

Emma just shrugged, providing an _I’m completely innocent_ look before planting a chaste peck to his cheek and also taking off for the castle. Shouting out a ‘don’t worry daddy, you don’t have to worry, it won’t happen again’ behind her as she made her way.

Little did the prince know, his little princess engaged the pirate in some infinitely more enjoyable activities that night, both with her on her back and him on his.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr. 
> 
> Sorry for the mistakes - mistakes are my own.


End file.
